The Countdown of The Sky
by Yuki Chronos
Summary: Under that kindness and vow, under that gentleness and warmth, a cold-blooded monster is waiting to unleash. When those 2 days are supposed to be joyous days... those are the days when everything starts to make clear... a countdown for everything that's about to end. One-shot. Dark TYL Tsuna


**It's a story I've written weeks ago, so I decided to post it now.**

**This is my first one-shot, so forgive me if there's any mistake. I wrote this story to see if the readers like it or not, because it contains character's death, so I have warned you. This story based on Tsuna's feelings about his friendship, and that he will protect that friendship, in any way he can. Oh, and there's no pairing here. Just a story about Tsuna.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own KHR, only the plot**

* * *

_While sound of banging fireworks filled the sky of Namimori, a silhouette of a brown-haired profile stood in front of a block of ice with gun pointed to his head. With his last smile and tears, he spoke one simple word and pulled the trigger._

_Everyone's mouth created a gap, his friends couldn't hold on their tears over what they just saw, what he just did. With one bullet to the head, everything was over; the precious friend they wanted to protect was gone. _

_The loss led the extinction of Vongola._

* * *

**Two days before: December 30****th****, 05:30 AM**

In the early morning, Shoichi was walking in the hallway with a file on his hand. He was walking to none other than Tsuna's office. It was like any normal day as his gesture showed it that way, but no one could've known or guessed that the normal lives they had would change from today.

He knew Tsuna would be at his office in early morning; it was Tsuna's daily habits of showing inside his office every morning. As he was about to knock, all of the sudden, he heard a weird and rather eerie chuckle from inside. He was surprised, very much, because he knew none who could chuckle that maniacally.

His curiosity mustered him up to take a slight peek inside. The least person he thought could do so was actually laughing eerily over a book he was reading. He was so shocked that he didn't even believe what he saw.

"Hm? Who's there?" Tsuna turned his head to the door and put away the book. Shoichi had to go inside. "Ah, Shoichi-kun. What is it?" at the time he said that, Tsuna's expression turned normal, much to Shoichi's confusion.

"H-Here's the report of your contact and headphone maintenance" he handed over the file and Tsuna put it down on his desk as Shoichi was looking at him rather intently.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, are you alright?" he asked. "Ah, so you notice. Well, I'm a bit tired, but I'll be fine" he scratched his head with his usual beam. It was Tsuna's usual behavior, but then what did he just hear and see?

Without Tsuna's looking, Shoichi looked at the book and it took him by surprise as he saw the title of the book. It was a biography book that contained poor and unfortunate life of a person, and he laughed at that like it was funny.

"Is breakfast ready?" as he heard Tsuna's voice, he was startled and immediately looked at him. "I-It's ready. Everyone's waiting for you there"

"I see. Could you take my food here? I want to eat here" he asked with guilty smile. Shoichi wanted to ask why, but he didn't question that and just obeyed.

But when he left the office, Tsuna's smiling face turned mirthless and anxious as he palmed his forehead.

Meanwhile at the dining room, his guardians—or friends were sitting and waiting for their boss, and all with gloomy face.

"Tsuna is late for breakfast again. It has been two days since he's like this. Is there something wrong with him, kid?" Yamamoto asked.

"Not as far as I know" Reborn answered.

Afterwards, Shoichi came in with tray and then took Tsuna's breakfast. "Sorry, everyone. He's not going to eat here" he said and everyone on the kitchen was just staring blankly at him as he left.

"Speaking of which, he's been acting extremely weird lately. Could it be he has something in his mind?" Ryohei voiced.

"Tsuna will be okay. He's not weak" Reborn said reassuringly. "I sure hope so" Lambo voiced low-spiritedly.

* * *

**December 30****th****, 06:00 AM**

Normal; the perfect word to describe their daily habits. Normal; perfect way to tell everyone's behavior.

Strange; the factor that was shown in Tsuna.

Inside his office, this individual was the only being who seemingly disturbed, feeling distraught, tortured. He kept asking to himself: What is this weird feeling? Why now?

Reborn, who entered the room 3 minutes ago, not even a single second he diverted his eyes on his student who was sitting on the sofa with hands grasped his head stressfully. Tsuna himself didn't seem to recognize Reborn's presence. His mind was weighing heavily with question of how to get rid all of the unknown anxiety and confusion, as if he was slowly losing his sanity if he didn't regain his calm.

"Why don't you visit mama?" he was startled by the voice and turned to the door, surprised seeing his tutor.

"I don't think that's a good idea" he turned his head to the coffee table rather wistful of a stare.

"Since when visiting your own mother isn't a good idea?"

"I mean, I should have a reason to visit her, right?"

"Since when you have to have a reason to visit your own mother?"

"W-Would you stop that?"

"You're too stressed, Tsuna. Besides, any mother would love to be visited by her child, with a reason or not"

He didn't reply or dispute. He went in silence mode, making the conversation end in Reborn. Seeing his silence, Reborn sighed. "You're not alone, in any condition. Lately, you refused to talk to anyone and stayed in your office all day—I mean just like yesterday. You've been showing unusual behavior too, you laugh eerily over nothing. If you have problem, I'm willing to hear"

"Thanks, but I don't have issues and I never laughed eerily. I'll prove it to you. I'll visit mom today" he replied and walked away from Reborn.

However, Reborn was no fool or too dense to know the lies of his own student. He knew something was wrong and that Tsuna denied the oddness in him.

* * *

**Japan, December 30th, 02:00 PM**

There he was, standing in front of his own house door with luggage. He sighed deeply and prepared a smile. As he took a step forward, suddenly his mother came out with her bag and surprised seeing her son, she immediately jumped to hug in very much happiness. He was embarrassed being hugged by her.

"Welcome home, Tsu-kun! I missed you so much and you didn't even contact me since you graduate college"

"S-Sorry, mom" was all he could say. "A-Anyway, could you please let me go? I'm too old for this"

So, she peeled away in delight. "So, what brings you here? Do you want to celebrate new year here? Are you planning to sleep here?" she asked and he nodded. "What were you going to do before you saw me?" he asked.

"Oh, I was going to shop for new year"

"Then, after I put my luggage, I'll help"

"Really? What about seeing Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan?"

"I can do that later. Besides, I haven't told them that I will stay here" he said as he walked inside.

Thus, after Tsuna put his luggage, he accompanied her shopping, carrying the groceries. Now that she finally saw his son, she felt completed to celebrate. As they walked, he noticed that she was staring at him with a smile.

"What?"

"You've grown tall and very handsome, Tsu-kun" she said in subtle way.

"T-Thanks" he replied sheepishly. "I'm sorry to make you buy many things"

"It's fine. I want to celebrate it with my son. Also, your dad will be here too. Everyone will!"

"Everyone?"

She nodded. "Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, everyone! Oh, there's also your friend, Byakuran and Yuni-chan"

"What? That many? And we're going to celebrate it at our house"

"Ma, of course not. We're going to celebrate it somewhere spacious; at a roof hotel. Isn't it romantic?" she dreamily said in pink cheeks.

"Huh?"

"Ah, could you wait here for a moment, Tsu-kun? I need to buy more fruits" she asked as she walked to the fruit store.

While at it, he was waiting at at the bookstore nearby and read one magazine. It had been for too long since he read kanji, hiragana, and such. Since he moved, none of Japanese letters he found. Somehow,Tsuna had the feeling Reborn was the one came up with that idea of such huge invitation, and for his own reason. And for the good of his sanity and health, he surely didn't want to know what his spartan tutor was planning.

"Hey! Isn't that Sawada?" 2 pairs of men and women approached him, but he didn't bother to look back at them, still reading the magazine.

"Oi, are you planning on ignoring us? Oh well, not like it matters. Anyway, where were you? We haven't seen you for like, years. Kazuto here finally get the girl he dreams of and he's a successful business man, too"

"You too, Akira. Your restaurant is a success" Kazuto said coolly as his lover held his hand.

"Well, there you have it. Most of us has become success. What about you, Sawada?" Akira asked on somewhat mocking intention.

"Hey, don't ask him that" Kazuto's lover spoke.

"Yeah, you could hurt his feelings" Akira's lover spoke.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I forgot you're the Dame-Tsuna. You can't even get a girl. I heard you had a crush on Sasagawa, so I guess it's—"

"I don't like anyone now, got that?" he finally turned around with annoyed face, when the women blushed seeing his looks. And both his old classmates felt defeat. "A-At least he doesn't have a job" Akira spoke hesitantly.

"Wanna bet?" his voice seemed so menacing and his eyes were so unnerving, giving them shivers.

"W-Whatever. Let's just go" Akira and the rest left while the females were still looking at Tsuna as they walked away.

However, how Tsuna stared at them, his eyes weren't as warm as it was supposed to. Cold as ice, and his smirk as if represented his current thought. That face didn't belong to him.

"Ara? Isn't that Tsuna-kun?" he snapped out and regained his gentle face back as he heard the familiar voice from behind. And so, he whirled around, to see Kyoko and Haru. "It's been a long time, Tsuna-san" Haru smiled.

"Ah, likewise"

"Eh?" Kyoko blinked in surprise. " Tsuna-kun, you look different"

"Huh? Is that so?"

"Now that I see it, you're right. Tsuna-san, you look more mature and have a strange aura. I wonder if it's because of the mafia stuffs. You're not pushing yourself too hard, right? But, we're glad to see you after these years"

"You changed too, Haru. You got calmer"

"Eh?" Haru blinked in confusion.

"N-Nothing. Anyway, what are you two doing?"

"How weird of you, Tsuna-kun. Of course we're shopping for new year. We were invited to your party by your father" Kyoko beamed. "We're going to cook for the party, so Haru-chan and I thought to start it from today"

"But we still need to shop again tomorrow for recipe books" Haru added.

"Well then, it's nice to meet you, Tsuna-kun, but we're in a hurry. See you at the party!" both girls walked away from him with wave of goodbye while Tsuna just raised his hand a bit.

~#~

Meanwhile, at Akira's restaurant at night...

"Tch! That Sawada really gets on my nerves!" he said as he kicked a chair in annoyance.

"Admit it, you're jealous of him" Kazuto said calmly while sitting on a chair.

"I don't want to hear that from you!"

"Suit yourself. Just look at our girls. They used to mock Sawada, but he made them like that" both turned to the lovestruck girls, despite they already had a lover.

"He's turning into a playboy. I bet he has many secret lovers with that looks" Akira insulted.

"So, we're back in action? My boxing is still usable"

"Heh, so am I. I guess we should pay him a visit"

"Don't bother"

Surprisingly, they heard a voice from the corner and found Tsuna standing with an aura that sent chills.

"Since when you..." Akira was at loss of words and the girls scampered towards Tsuna like they were his fans, but suddenly stopped in fear as they felt the aura that emitted around him. Frightened, the women were going for the door to escape, but the door knob was frozen.

"I know it's a bit late, but nice to meet you, guys" his smile was mysterious that they knew it wasn't Tsuna's. "And goodbye"

* * *

**December 31st, 09:00 AM**

Tsuna woke up due to the bright morning sunlight that breached into the curtain. Groggily, he peeled away from the bed and prepared a morning bath.

Afterwards with his casual clothes, he went to the kitchen and spotted an omelet and a letter, saying that his mother was at Kyoko's house to cook. He took his breakfast to the living room, wanting to watch tv and eat altogether. Therefore, he sat and was about to touch his food as the tv was on news channel.

"Four people were murdered yesterday night" he halted hearing that with surprised looks and focused his intention to the tv. "They were murdered at a restaurant in Namimori and the owner of this famous restaurant, Kato Akira was found dead with his fiance and two more..."

Tsuna's eyes grew wide of horror as he saw those familiar face. All were killed ruthlessly.

_"But we still need to shop again tomorrow for recipe books"_

The sudden remembrance struck him and without further ado, he rushed towards Kyoko's house, driven with adrenaline and myriad of worries. A mafia villa took place up in the mountain and not in good terms with Vongola. He feared the worst.

Meanwhile, Kyoko with Nana were in the kitchen, until they heard a loud banging on the door and Kyoko opened it, only to be puzzled when Tsuna was in front of her while panting for air as his hand was put onto the wall to sustain him.

"Thank goodness..."

"What's wrong, Tsuna-kun?"

"Is my mother with you?"

"She's in the kitchen. Do you want me to call her? Or do you want to get inside?"

"No... No, thanks" he paused and then straightened his body. "Did you see the news about Akira and Kazuto?"

"I did, and they haven't found the culprit yet. How horrible"

"They met me before they were murdered, so I was afraid the culprit would kill you and Haru. So, please don't go outside. By the way, where is she?"

"Eh? Then, what should we do? Haru-chan went shopping instead of me"

Having heard that, he went straightly to the bookstore without a break and as soon as he saw her got out from the store, he immediately dragged her to the shrine, much to her surprise.

While both panted for air, he asked "A-Are you alright? Did you see anyone's suspicious?"

"N-No. What's wrong, Tsuna-san? You look pale"

"Could you stay at Kyoko-chan's house until tomorrow?"

"I... okay" Haru looked confused.

~#~

Meanwhile at Namimori Island, Byakuran, Yuni and the arcobaleno, Mukuro, everyone that Tsuna had met gathered on that island with Reborn in front of them, even the Varia and Shimon were present.

"Thanks for inviting us to the party, Reborn-kun" Byakuran said with his usual easy-going smile.

"This isn't about the party, is it? There's more" Mukuro voiced.

"Right"

As Reborn explained everything he knew, all of them were having this huge shock on their faces that they expressed through calm manner. Hearing the truth he told, grasping the knowledge of the secret, they weren't too stupid to know, that their lives wouldn't be the same when the countdown went to zero.

"Are you sure you want us to do that to Tsuna-kun?" Enma questioned and Reborn answered, "If necessary, yes. It doesn't matter what I want. If we don't take action soon, 'he' will obliterate everything in his path"

"But to do that to him..." a hesitation was heard from Fong, and not just him, Enma, Yuni, truthfully almost everyone. But Reborn had clarified it; they were given no choice, especially Yuni knew it was harder for Reborn, although he didn't show it.

"Do you really think all of you know the real Sawada Tsunayoshi?" his question made silence echoed through them. "A person who knows him better than all of us spoke to me: 'If you ever experience life with him, you'll experience hell on earth'"

"That's just far too much even for Tsunayoshi-kun. Who would even say such words about him?"

"His father" his simple reply silenced Byakuran.

"It's that the reason why you didn't call his guardians to this meeting?" Yuni asked.

With face that was hidden by the shadow of his hat, he answered "After all that's happened, knowing their trust and bond with him... they better see the true nature of their boss with their own eyes"

"So, killing him is the right choice, kora? Are you prepared for that, Reborn?"

"We're mafia. We're not running from anything. And this proposal isn't mine only"

"Then who else?"

Reborn went in silence, never to answer Colonello's question.

"How much time do we have left?" Squalo asked.

"Less than a day. We can't prevent the awakening, so we'll take action at midnight. Because at precisely 00:00 AM, the true color of the sky will unleash. At that time, we must do what we should"

~#~

"Thank you for walking me here, Tsuna-san" Haru stood in front of Kyoko's door. "Remember what I said" he reminded. She nodded and then went inside.

Afterwards, he dialed Reborn's number, but went to mailbox. "Reborn, it's me. I won't be going outside for a while. I don't really know, but I'm not feeling well. I'll stay in my room until tonight"

His face as he put his phone into his pocket was thoughtful. He knew something wasn't right about him, but wouldn't admit it until he swept away all the uneasiness.

* * *

**December 31st, 11:15 PM**

45 minutes before the dark hour; on a rooftop of a luxurious and tallest hotel in Namimori which belonged to Cavallone, buffet tables lined up forming a "U" shape. Kinds of dessert and snack decorated the buffet tables with its wonderful taste and appearance. Even Xanxus who didn't left his chair was there—though a bit separated from everyone. All were there, except one.

Reborn and Yuni who understood the situation better felt agitated over Tsuna's absence, though being his father, Iemitsu beat anyone's worries regarding the matter.

"Reborn" Dino approached Reborn and Iemitsu. "Everyone is in high alert more. Has he contacted you?"

"I tried. He didn't pick up"

"Reborn-san, where's juudaime?" Gokudera came in question.

"Dear, have you seen Tsu-kun?" this time, Nana asked. "O-Oh, Nana! Don't worry. He'll be here". _I hope_

"Juudaime will be here. So, until then, for him, we should have fun" Gokudera patted Nana's shoulder with a smile and then with a slight smile she left them.

"So, what happened to him?" his question startled them. "I'm not a fool to know something isn't right"

"He's fine, Gokudera. He's probably late" Reborn replied.

"I don't believe it until I ask him myself. I'm going to pick him up"

"Wait" one order from Dino halted him. "I'll do it"

~#~

The house was dark. Even from outside, Dino saw it as inhabituated house. Although midnight hadn't reached the clock yet, he was worried—and afraid. When he went inside, he found Tsuna in the kitchen in front of the sink, only to be surprised by a knife that about to cut Tsuna's wrist.

"O-Oi! Stop it!" he hastily snatched the knife and threw it away.

Tsuna's head was lowered and Dino couldn't see his expression. "I... can't take it anymore. I thought I will be okay if I'm alone, and yet... I'm sick of this... what's happening to me, Dino-san?" at that moment, he suddenly sensed uneasiness that as if shrank him. "You know something, don't you?" he immediately place his hand Dino's neck and pinned him to the wall, strangling him in much profound rage. Then, a flame burnt on his forehead.

"I hate secrets, so tell me now" he glared with daunting orange eyes.

"Tsu... na" all of the sudden, he snapped out and his flame along with the orange color on his eyes disappeared. He immediately let go of his grip. "I-I'm sorry, Dino-san!"

"S... Stress" he said as he rubbed his neck.

"Eh?"

"You're just stressed by your position as boss. Don't worry, you're still you"

Afterwards, they rode Dino's car to the hotel with heavy atmosphere surrounded Tsuna, unaware by Dino.

"Everyone's waiting for you. We won't start the fireworks without you" Dino said while driving.

"Everyone? Waiting?" Tsuna laughed rather eerily. "That's a funny way to describe anyone who wants me dead"

"Tsuna... what are you..." Dino couldn't help not to be aghast and froze his quivering eyes towards him.

"Now, that everything is clear, I finally see through it. I killed my own classmates. And you said I'm stressed... you're irritating me with your lies, _Cavallone_"

In an instant, the interior of his car had been painted with bloody red.

~#~

"Iemitsu, the countdown" Reborn reminded. "We don't have much time left and we don't know where Dino is. If we don't bring Tsuna to the mountain, everyone will be in danger"

"Basil" Iemitsu called through earpiece. "Have you found them?"

"Yes, I have, but…"

"What? Say it"

"I can't find Sawada-dono. I only found Dino-dono's car and himself, but he's... he's wounded" Basil said as his eyes froze on Dino's tatter condition.

"What! Is it bad?"

"He's breathing, but he's in critical condition. At any rate, I'll bring him to the hospital right away!" then he cut off the communication.

Iemitsu's mouth left opened in so much shock that he didn't know how to react. He would've never guessed that it started sooner. All of the sudden, to everyone's surprise, a loud bang was heard from the mountain and a flash was seen there.

"Is the fireworks started already?" Fuuta along with the females turned to the mountain with confused faces. When the females and kids thought it was fireworks, the rest knew it wasn't, because all of them knew there was a mafia family took place there at a villa. Moreover, that wasn't an explosion from fireworks.

Reborn beckoned Bianchi and then she dragged the innocents inside. "Since we're here, let's go see the interior first" she said and they agreed delightfully.

And so, everyone that Reborn had gathered ran towards the explosion, but Tsuna's guardians didn't want to be left out either, so they tagged along.

"Why are you coming?" Reborn asked while sitting on Iemitsu's shoulder.

"We want to know the truth, Reborn-san. So, tell us!" Gokudera demanded.

"You…"

"Alright" Iemitsu cut Reborn's word. "Now that the situation has turned out this way, I'd better tell you"

While running throughout the mountain, the left out ones' mouth created a gap and eyes that expressed so much shock. They were processing the truth that came out from Iemitsu's words, they knew something wasn't right, but they didn't know it was much more serious than any of them thought.

His explanation was none other than a switched reality: That his real son was like a demon, sinister and devious. But the fact that he unconsciously gathered them and used them to make the Vongola strong was the most inconceivable part of the dark truth. No one wanted to believe that, but a father never spoke about his son that way unless it was the truth.

"J-Juudaime would never trick us… would he?" a tone of hesitation came out even from Gokudera. Iemitsu explained, "The Tsuna you've been with is a personality that was born in his childhood. That personality developed a new heart, and that's the Tsuna we all know and see. But he was born with a demon trait"

"That's why this Tsuna didn't know that he's not real… until now" he added. "Didn't you seal his trait or could you?" Yamamoto asked. "I did, but as he grew up with greater strength and leadership, the seal got weakened. Sadly, I just realized that" Iemitsu answered.

"As the seal slowly fading away, the real Tsuna used the chance to take advantage of it and used us to fulfill his goal" Reborn added.

"I don't care whether he's the real Tsuna or not. He lives his life, grow up with us, laugh with us, smile with us, that's real! Our friendship isn't fake!"

"Me too! I won't kill Juudaime for any reason!"

Anyone who heard Yamamoto and Gokudera was moved, but more so to Iemitsu. They sensed the sincerity of their dedication and a sense of faith for their friend was still standing firmly. True that up until now, despite Tsuna wasn't real, he still considered him as his own son. But he just did what he must.

"I don't want to kill Tsuna-kun either!" Enma voiced.

Iemitsu was very shock and didn't calculate their sudden change in mind and Reborn was surprised too, although he somehow saw that one coming. None of them wanted to kill Tsuna. For them—even for his former enemies, Tsuna was the one who brought them together for a better life. They didn't care if he was a fake; if it were too late, they still didn't want to kill him.

But when they arrived at the spot, what was in front of them, it was a villa that was frozen and a pile of corpses surrounded a brunette who was standing amongst them while facing the shocked spectator. Now, their resolve to not kill him wavered. The fact that they were actually frightened by the sight and Tsuna was inconceivable for them.

As his eyes stared at the bloody ground, due to the shimmering light from the block of ice behind him, everyone saw his downcast eyes. It was sorrow, mirthless, desperate… almost soulless.

"...Everything's alright. I won't let your hands be tainted by own wrenched blood" much to their surprise, Tsuna pointed a gun to his head.

Chrome went in tears; Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei were in much shock. Iemitsu froze of seeing his son that was going to take his own life, and Reborn didn't divert his eyes onto his student who seemingly wanted to die, knowing who he truly was.

They were helpless. They just froze and immobilized. "Please don't do it, Juudaime! There's always another way! We don't care if you're not real. You're real to us!" Gokudera cried out for him, begging him not to take his life. He was almost in tears; even Enma was in the same state.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Chrome, onii-san…" Tsuna's soft and soothing voice called out. "Even though I'm a fake, the time we laughed together, smiled together… at that time, I was truly happy. Even though I'm not real, you gave me life" he said with a smile.

"Dad, thank you for not killing me early before I can get to have friends and find the meaning of precious people. Thank you for making me exist" suddenly, Iemitsu didn't want his son to die. He didn't care about his true self. He wanted this Tsuna to keep on living.

"And Reborn…" he paused briefly. "Thank you for giving me friends and the strength to protect them"

All the gratitude he said, all were said with smile curved on his face. It was because of that smile that his friends felt that it would be the last smile they saw.

"You're never a fake to us" Reborn voiced. "A boy who's always sincerely hoping for everyone's safety, a boy who's always trying his best to protect everything, that boy isn't a fake"

Reborn's words widened Tsuna's eyes in surprise. Then, all that surprise face changed to smile and tears. "Thank you"

_**BANG!**_

They watched him fell on ground with bullet on his head in much profound shock. Chrome's tears burst. All his former enemies stared with wide-eyed. Iemitsu and Reborn were like dead on the inside. He just saw his own son shot himself to death.

Everyone's mouth created a gap, his friends couldn't hold on their tears over what they just saw, what he just did. With one bullet to the head, everything was over; the precious friend they wanted to protect was gone.

Even to his death, the memories of the togetherness with his friends had recalled him and everyone. There were many precious memories: the day when he met Reborn and his friends, when Reborn ridiculously made him almost confessed to the girl he once liked, when he met Mukuro…

…And when he required the strength to protect those memories.

Under the sky that painted with beautiful fireworks, under that much happiness of the world, only one spot that contained profound sadness.

**TIME BEFORE AWAKENING STOPPED AT: 00:00:02**

The countdown might have stopped and his death might brought peace, but the sadness, grief, regret, and tears in each of his friends would forever stay an eternal time. There would be no peace in their hearts.

_Even though I'm not real…_

_Even though our friendship is fake…_

_The years that we spent together…_

_The laughs and smiles that filled out lives…_

_I'm glad,_

_That your faces are the last thing I saw…_

_I'm happy,_

_That I was able to protect all of you, until I die…_

_Thank you, everyone_

_And goodbye_

* * *

**I wrote a lyric (or words) about Tsuna's feelings for his friends, about his gratitude, and his happiness despite he was a fake. It's adapted from this story, but I'm still not sure whether to publish it. Maybe I will, maybe I won't.**

**I hope this story is not too disappointing or too common.**

**Thank you for reading ^^**


End file.
